indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Mira
Introduction First appears in Naked in Death on February 17, 2058.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 18, 131 Description *At sixty (2058), she was comfortable with middle age, but far from matronly, she had a quiet voice with upper class New England accents. She has a graceful way about herNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 131, 209 and glossy brown hair.Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 122 **First seen wearing gold circle on lapel.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 131 *She has pale blue eyes, a soothing voice, a wise smile, and a smooth, graceful way about her.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 109, 110 Soft sable hair;Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 23 sable hair with sunny highlights. Eve decided she always looked perfect.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 143 *She'd had her hair restyled; it was cut short and sleek rather than tucked up in a smooth roll. The eyes were quiet and blue and filled with understanding.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 122 *A lovely woman with soft waves of sable hair and a calm voice.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 47 Her deep brown hair curled softly around her calm, lovely face.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 121 *Soft, pretty hair the colour of natural mink; blue eyes that were invariably kind, and rarely missed a detail. Visions in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3499-6), pp. 62 *Her hair, a cannily highlighted sable, swung smoothly around her patient face, setting off her calm blue eyes; she has good legs.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 95, 96; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 151 *Her rich brown hair curled at her nape, in a new flirtatious way, around her serene and pretty face.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 174 Her sable hair curled around her pretty face.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 69 Personality *She was dedicated to her calling and, in private practice, she could have earned triple the salary she pulled in under the Police and Security Department.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 131 *The best profiler in the city, possibly on the East Coast.Remember When (ISBN 0-425-19547-3), p. 313 The department's top profiler.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 62 **Mira's profiles are gold. Nobody overturns her diagnostics.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 218 *Mira wears a wedding band.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 161 Known/Named family members *In August 2059, Mira said that she and Dennis would be celebrating their thirty-second anniversary next month. They would have been married September 2027.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 173 *Gillian (daughter to Charlotte and Dennis) **Lana (granddaughter)Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), pp. 86, 89 **Bryce? (one of two grandsons by Gillian)Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), pp. 87, 88 *Callie (aunt to Lana)Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 86 *Anthony (son to Charlotte and Dennis)Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 112 married to Deborah (daughter-in-law)Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 112 **Matthew James Mira (grandson)Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 112 **Her daughter-in-law, Deborah, gave birth in Betrayal in Death; Anthony called to let Mira know it was a boy, eight pounds, five ounces, twenty-one perfect inches. They named him Matthew James Mira.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 111-113 *Mira's grandmother was a wild woman who exchanged an intimate sexual favor with a bouncer (for the price of admission) to hear Bobbie Bray sing at Number Twelve.Haunted in Death (ISBN 0-515-14117-8), p. 77 'Relationship with Eve' *In Naked in Death, Mira thought that her skills had never been able to more than scrape at Eve's outer walls of defense.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 134 *In Immortal in Death, after Mira spoke with Whitney about Eve's memory of killing her father, Whitney told Eve there would be no investigation.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 191 *In Judgment in Death Mira told Eve, "I care, on a very personal level. However much it may discomfort you, Eve, I look on you as a kind of surrogate daughter." Though Eve was uncomfortable, she later said, "The, um, mother thing? That was weird. But nice."Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), pp. 178-182 *Mira once said that there's no one in this world who can annoy her so much as Eve, other than Dennis and her own children.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 273 Interesting Facts *Full name not provided until later in series *Eve recommended Mira to Richard DeBlass as someone with whom Catherine should speak.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 274 *Serves floral scented teas.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 132; Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 85; Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 101; Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 95 **She drinks jasmine teaReunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 269; Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 71 and brandy.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 172 **She balances her tea cup on her knee.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 132 ***A pretty china cup.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 109 *Mira likes to cook, especially for family.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 86 *Mira described the book Jane Eyre as "wrenchingly romantic."Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 245 *Eve gave her a personalized bottle of fragrance with the name 'Charlotte' on it. Eve described Mira as intelligent, thoughtful, thorough, of medium height, slender, with brown hair, blue eyes, and a light complexion.Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), pp. 73, 76, 245, 246 *She and Dennis are patrons of Columbia.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 158 *Charlotte and Dennis are very friendly with Peach Lapkoff and her family.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 158 YANNI *Personal history **In Glory in Death, Dr. Mira stated that her stepfather raped her repeatedly from the time she was twelve until she was fifteen. For those three years she lived never knowing when it would happen, only that it would. And no one would listen to her ... it stopped because she went to an abuse center, told the counselor everything, and submitted to the examinations.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 113 **''In Purity in Death'', Mira talked about daydreaming; how she would curl up, as a girl, in her father's library, how her parents met years ago, are now semiretired and live in Connecticut. She said, "I suppose the tranquility of this spot made me think of them, appreciate them. Not everyone has such a steady, undemanding childhood."Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), p. 185 **In Divided in Death, she said her parents' marriage disintegrated and her mother, impulsively, married another man four months after the divorce. Her mother traveled frequently and her stepfather used drugs to keep Mira quiet. She attempted suicide and, in her hospital room, told her mother and real father of the two and a half years of rape and abuse. Her stepfather was arrested, her parents got back together, and Mira doesn't often think of the 'bitter years'.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 304-306 Mira's Fashion 'Naked in Death' *... tidy, rose toned suit with a sedate gold circle on the lapel.Naked in Death (ISBN 978-0425-14829-7), p. 131 'Rapture in Death' *She wore one of her habitually elegant suits, this one in pale yellow.Rapture in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-15518-9), p. 105 'Ceremony in Death' *Mira wore a slim, pumpkin-colored dress with a single-button matching coat of the same above-the-knee length. Her shoes were of a slightly darker tone and boasted the skinny heels ...Ceremony in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-15762-6), p. 174 'Vengeance in Death' *Her suit was a deep green today, a change from the usual quiet colors she wore.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-16039-8), p. 163 'Holiday in Death' *... smoothing the skirt of her rose-pink cocktail suit.Holiday in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-16371-9), p. 243 'Midnight in Death' *She was dressed casually in slacks and sweater, with soft matching shoes.Midnight in Death from Three In Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21971-3), p. 168 'Conspiracy in Death' *She favored slim, softly colored suits and such classic ornamentations as a single strand of pearls. She wore one today, with discreet pearl drops at her ears, to accessorize a collarless suit in pale pine green.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-16813-4), p. 65 'Loyalty in Death' *She wore one of her trim suits, this one in a quiet sage green she'd accented with a single strand of pearls.Loyalty in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-17140-0), p. 135 'Witness in Death' *... elegant as always, in a winter-white sheath. Today she was dressed in one of her soft and snazzy pastel suits. A hopeful green, the color of spring leaf buds. ... There were teardrop pearls at her ears that matched the single dangle on a gold-linked chain at her throat.Witness in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-17363-3), pp. 5, 101 'Judgment in Death' *... elegant as always in a sleek suit of spring leaf green.Judgment in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-17630-6), p. 174 'Betrayal in Death' *She wore a simple suit of dusky blue, and her rich brown hair waved back to flatter her soft and pretty face. Her fingers twisted the long gold chain around her neck.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-17857-7), p. 110 'Seduction in Death' *She wore one of her quiet and elegant suits that looked like it had been formed out of cool, fresh limes. The long gold chain around her neck was as thick as Eve's pinky and enhanced with a single cream-colored pearl.Seduction in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-18146-1), p. 132 'Reunion in Death' *... in an oversized white T-shirt and black skin pants. Her feet were bare, the nails painted a pretty candy pink.Reunion in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-18397-7), p. 118 'Purity in Death' *Her suit had a fluid drape and was the color of sunflowers. It was, Eve supposed, stylish in some classic sense, and was matched with Mira's favored pearls.Purity in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-18630-5), p. 184 'Portrait in Death' *Her suit was cream colored and spotless. She wore pearls.Portrait in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-18903-0), p. 172 'Imitation in Death' *Dr. Charlotte Mira wore one of her elegant suits, an icy blue she'd matched with a trio of long, thin gold chains.Imitation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-19158-3), p. 26 'Remember When' *A pretty, well-dressed woman who might be seen browsing the high-end shops along Madison. She might've bought the suit in one of them. Surely only the very brave or very stylish would wear that lemon-foam shade in a city like New York, where grime just sprang up off the asphalt and clung to any available surface like a leech to flesh. But the suit was spotless and looked cool and fresh. It set off the highlights in Mira's soft brown hair and made her eyes seem bluer. She wore a trio of long, think, gold ropes with it where stones of a deeper yellow glinted like little pieces of sunlight.Remember When from Big Jack (ISBN 978-0-425-23490-7), p. 151 'Divided in Death' *She'd gone for red today. Not really red, Eve thought. there was probably a name for the color that looked like faded autumn leaves. She wore a trio of necklaces that were little gold balls strung together like pearls, and matched them with minute gold earrings. The shoes, some sort of textured heels were the exact color of the dress.Divided in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-19795-0), p. 143 'Visions in Death' *She enjoyed attractive, monochromatic suits. Today's was the green shade of good pistachio ice cream. She wore a trio of beaded necklaces with it, in a darker shade of green.Visions in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-20300-2), p. 61 'Survivor in Death' *She wore a simply cut suit in a smokey color that wasn't quite blue, wasn't quite gray. Somehow her shoes managed to be the exact same in-between tone. There were twists of silver at her ears and a trio of hair-thin chains around her neck.Survivor in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-20418-4), p. 37 'Origin in Death' *Mira was elegant in one of her trademark suits, this one a rosy pink with a short, nipped-in jacket that buttoned to the throat. Her mink-colored hair was swept back and sort of rolled at the nape of her neck. Small triangles of gold glinted at her ears.Origin in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-20426-9), p. 46 'Memory in Death' *Mira, lovely as always in midnight blue, glanced around the ballroom. She'd done something with her hair, Eve noted. Little sparkly things glinted against the rich sable sweep. ... Mira in her at-home wear, soft sweater, trim pants, bare feet. ... Mira wore a suit in a kind of rusty red today, and the shoes matched. Her necklace was short, thick gold with a lot of little stones sparkling in it. Multicolored, triangular shape. Her earrings were thick gold triangles. ... Mira adjusted the softly patterned scarf around her neck.Memory in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21073-1), pp. 82, 119, 230 295 'Haunted in Death' *She was a sleek, lovely woman who favored pretty suits. Today's was power red and worn with pearls.Haunted in Death from Three In Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21971-3), p. 311 'Born in Death' *Her suit was a monochromatic three-piece in a rich, plummy tone worn with sparkling silver chains and little glittery hoops in her ears.Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 133 'Innocent in Death' *She wore one of her pretty suits in a color Eve supposed was gray but looked to her like shimmering fog, and somehow made Mira's eyes, a soft blue, look deeper. She wore it with silver; spirals at her ears, a braided chain with a pendant that had a clear stone centered in an etched setting around her neck.Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21754-2), p. 135 'Creation in Death' *... so quietly lovely in the elegant pale pink suit. ... and wore a pale, pale yellow suit that seemed to whisper a promise of spring.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 44, 103 'Strangers in Death' *Her suit, a warm and dull gold today, showed off good legs.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22289-8), p. 96 'Eternity in Death' *She sat, trim and pretty in her bluebonnet-colored suit, with two tubes of Diet Pepsi.Eternity in Death (ISBN 978-0-515-14367-6), p. 32 'Salvation in Death' *The look of her, Eve thought, in her spring's-here yellow suit and textured heels in ball-lightning blue, seemed more suited to one of the trendy cafes than the cop diner.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22693-3), p. 175 'Ritual in Death' *She looked smaller somehow, Eve thought. Almost delicate in her quiet lavender suit.Ritual in Death from Suite 606 (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 69 'Promises in Death' *Mira sat, her legs crossed and shown to advantage in a pale pink suit. ... Eve jolted as Mira - a Mira in a peacock blue robe - rose from the sofa.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22894-4), pp. 119, 271 'Kindred in Death' *She wore shades with bold pink frames. ... and expose multi-colored dangles at her ears, ... Her excellent legs were crossed, exposed by the knee-length skirt of a suit the color of vanilla cream. Sassy open-toed shoes in teh same tone boasted needle-thin heels. Beside her sat a petal pink handbag large enough to swallow a toddler.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-23367-2), p. 152 *Eve's description of Dr. Mira's clothing: A suit, knee-length, three-button jacket - off-white. Kind of vanilla. Square, silver buttons, lacy top. Shoes, light pink, cut-out toes, ankle-breaker heels about the width of a needle. Multicolored stone earrings, dangle style, silver, and a silver three-strand neck chain with some little stones set at various points. Humongo pink handbag, and fairly iced pink-framed sunshades - both of which match the paint on your toenails. Wedding band, fancy silver wrist unit with sparkly bracelet.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-23367-2), p. 162 'Fantasy in Death' *...breezy suit, sort of like a peppermint - white with tiny flecks of candy pink. The flecks matched the shiny shoes with the skinny heals ... ...added a little bit of glitter and shine in earrings, necklace, a fancy girl's wrist unit.Fantasy in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-23589-8), p. 124 'Indulgence in Death' *"... in her pretty pale pink suit. She'd matched the suit with heels several shades deeper and a multi-chain necklace with tiny little pearls and colored stones." Indulgence in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15687-8), p. 137 References Mira, Charlotte Mira, Charlotte Mira, Charlotte Mira, Charlotte